Tatsuo Tomobe
Tatsuo Tomobe (友部 達夫, Tomobe Tatsuo) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 and its sequel. He becomes a boss fight in the second half of the original game. Role in Games Tomobe is a new recruit in the Elite Squad who joined shortly before the main narrative. Midway into chapter 3, he introduces himself to the priestesses as one of their supporters. He heard the news of a supernatural incident around Ryougoku Bridge from his superiors and ditched them in his excitement to deliver the news. While he gloats about the glee he felt for his haste, Arima and Shuhei arrive behind him. As the ensign stutters an apology, Arima excuses himself to reprimand Tomobe for ten minutes in the manor's garden. He pops in a few other events before his main story introduction in Arima's personal route. When a week passes after Chiyo's collapse, Seishiro summons for Azusa and Kudan to report to his office at the Imperial Army's main headquarters. Tomobe is sent to escort them to Ryounkaku. He finds them while they are visiting the unconscious Chiyo in the hospital, shortly after her strangled warning about the Force Protection Squad. Unaware of the tension in the room, Tomobe pardons Chiyo's caution as a case of harmless somniloquy. His innocuous comment and his proclamation of Seishiro's order keeps Seishiro's nearby subordinate at bay. Tomobe hails for a car and drives the pair to their destination. They arrive early, but Tomobe gets them lost in the skyscraper's hallways since he hasn't been there often. While he suggests going in a random direction, they accidentally stumble upon Seishiro and his researchers chatting about adabana and the hidden laboratory. Not everything is clear to the trio from their hiding spot, so Tomobe tries to lean closer to better hear them. He gives away their presence by stepping too close to the doorway. While Tomobe stammers to address himself to his superiors, Kudan has the common sense to drag him away and urge for their escape. Arima eventually finds the running trio and orders for Tomobe to report to him after their meeting. After Azusa and company leaves him, Seishiro confronts Tomobe. The commander-in-chief claims that his men recognized the ensign's voice through the door. Realizing he can't escape, Tomobe confesses what little he heard of their conversation to his superior. Seishiro inquires if anyone was with Tomobe at the time; the ensign believes only he should be held responsible for his error and lies that he was alone. This seals his fate to be subjected to the experiments that create the Force Protection Squad. Sometime off-screen, Tomobe can't handle the evil god's miasma and turns into the spiritually possessed. He and two other recruits like him attack the military ball held for Azusa's military promotion. Azusa and company reluctantly subdue him to protect the present nobility. Before his attack, Darius informed Azusa that the truth about the spiritually possessed lies behind the Four Gods seal. She had temporary reservations to act on the claim, yet the mysteries behind Tomobe's condition and Arima's grief for his subordinate convinces her to have faith in Darius. The Elite Squad take the unconscious Tomobe away to undisclosed confinement. Only Arima's ending and the best ending shows that he fully recovers from the ordeal. Personality Mild-mannered Tomobe has barely earned his stripes and it shows. He warmly chats up a friendly conversation yet barely remembers to salute his superiors. He gleefully boasts about his duty but rarely adopts any professional practices. He is flustered by mistakes he commits unknowingly and excited by any praise he receives. Shuhei regards him as the lively spark of their squad; Arima is exasperated by Tomobe's frequent neglect of his military discipline and his bumbling representation of the squad. Both believe in his undying determination and his sincerity for his mission. They think he has the potential to someday excel far beyond his current rank. Like the rest of the members of the Elite Squad, Tomobe admires Arima. He is frequently scolded by his captain –and is always sorry to receive his idol's cold words– yet Tomobe always speaks well of his captain. Even when he is spiritually possessed, Tomobe coherently cries out Arima's name. Quotes *"Oh, uh, keep this a secret from Captain Arima!" *"I heard the priestesses used their powers to halt the civil riot that took place. I know I would get in a lot of trouble by saying this, but I think you two did the right thing. Those Force Protection guys? Something's wrong with them. Like they're not all there. They kinda give me the creeps." *"Long time no see, lady priestess. It's me, Tatsuo Tomobe. You really did a lot for us this past season. I went a little crazy and then, when I was asleep, everything's peaceful again!" *"Ah, Captain Arima!" :"...! Tomobe, Muto..." :"So you're on an outing with the lady priestess. Well, well." :"Surely tonight's fireworks are the good graces of the priestesses' efforts. I pray from the bottom of my heart that tonight will be a good night for all the citizens in the capital." :"Hey, Muto, cut it short for today. They might be in the middle of their long desired tryst. We wouldn't want to be in the way of that." :"Hold up! Don't mistake this as a-" :"Indeed, Tomobe. A thousand apologies for my negligence. Please enjoy yourselves." :"Wait...!" ::~~Tomobe, Arima, Muto; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Fighting Style Tomobe can move across the entire board from his front so avoid placing any Fire talismans in front of him. He falls against any Earth talisman on any difficulty setting. Try to have at least one character who isn't Earth to beat Tomobe's Wood companion. Gallery Tomobe-haruka6-tsukiyami.jpg|Spiritually possessed portrait Tomobe-haruka6-theatrical.jpg|Live action theater production photo Tomobe-haruka6rondo-theatrical.jpg|Gentou Rondo live action theater production photo Tatsuo Tomobe - Tsubaki Factory Theatrical Photo (HTN6).png|Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ live action theater production photo Category: Haruka Sub Characters